The Nightmare in the Forest
by a-full-metal-war
Summary: Ginny wondered out into the forest at night and found something that she shouldn't have. The Character list will be updated when new chapters come out.
1. Chapter 1

The Nightmare in the Forest

A night sky full of stars, and a moon that was half way up in the sky. A small girl with red hair stared at it in deep thought, tears running down her face. A breeze of cold air hit her, making her shiver. A black cat ran across the yard. The cat stopped and looked at the girl for a moment before going on its way. "It's getting cold, why do you sit out here every night?" said a voice that made her jump.

"I was just thinking," replied the girl quickly wiping her eyes.

"Ginny that is what you always say." Replied the red hair boy.

"Oh Ron why do you always come out here to bother me?" asked Ginny.

"Mum told me to get you for dinner." Answer Ron as he sat down for dinner.

"I'm not hungry." Stated Ginny as she walked away. Why did Ron always bother her at the wrong times? She walked faster to get away from Ron who was trying to follow her. When she stopped she was deep in the woods that were known to the muggles as The Cursed Woods. The woods were a place where the most bravest, or foolish would go in the day. There are only a few people that are brave to go in at night. There have been some strange deaths that went on in there. The bodies were tied to the trees closest to the town. Ginny found a clearing were she sat down. She looked up at the sky again.

"Little girls should know better then to be out here at night" whispered a voice in her ear. She turned around and grabbed her wand. No one was there.

"I'm hearing things," she said to herself.

"Or are you?" That voice again

"Who who is there?" Ginny yelled. Again no one appeared. Out of nowhere a shadow appeared.

"Little girls should know better then to be out here at night" said the voice. "I'm the reason why."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Little girls should know better then to be out here at night" answer the voice.

"I know who you are, but why are you here and not in the hospital?" Ginny stuttered.

"I will show you why little girls should know better then to be out here at night." The shadow charged at Ginny, and out of nowhere another shadow appeared and attacked the first shadow.

"RUN" yelled the second shadow as it grabbed something that turned out to be a sword. Ginny ran as fast as she could. When she reached the edge of the forest she ran into Ron.

"Ginny are you okay?" asked Ron worried.

"Ron in the forest, two shadows, fighting" Ginny gasped.

"Ginny it's okay you are safe, now come back to the house with me!" Ron answered. Out of the forest came a rock that hit Ginny's head and knocked her out.

TBC

First of at least 4 chapters.

Always read and review


	2. Chapter 2

A nightmare in the forest

Chapter 2

Ginny woke up in her bed. _Was that all a dream?_ Ginny thought. A sharp pain in the head answers her question. She could only recalled a few things. She heard a noise outside her door. She pretended to be asleep. "How long has she been like this?" asked a voice.

"20 hours." Replied a voice that she recognized.

"She got knocked out, so why did you call me?"

"She has been saying the same thing over and over again."

"And why does this concern me Molly?" Ginny opened her eyes and sat up.

"Ginny how are you feeling?" asked Molly.

"My head hurts." Replied Ginny.

"Okay get some rest and I'll bring up your dinner soon."

"So where is the other person that you wanted to see?" asked the tall thin woman.

"He is in the other room. I'll bring you to him." Replied Molly. She looked back at Ginny "Try and get some rest. Ron is talking to Hermione. They both have been worried sick about you." Both women left Ginny alone. _Who is the other person that the doctor is here to see? _ Ginny thought to herself. She lifted off the covers to find herself wearing nothing. She went to her dresser and got dressed. She walked to her door and cracked it open. She quietly walked to the room next to her and peeked in. She screamed when she saw who was in the bed. Molly came running at the sound of her daughter's scream.

"How long has Harry been here?" Ginny stuttered.

"As long as you were knocked out." Replied Molly.

"I know who did it." Ginny said. "But my head hurts too much to recal."

"Go lay back down. I'll will send Ron up with Dinner." Ginny went back to her room and layed down and went to sleep.

"Hey wake up." Ron said poking Ginny. "I brought up your dinner."

"I'm not hungy." Ginny mumble. She rolled over and went back to sleep.

Light shone in Ginny's room. Ginny rolled over and cover her face, and tried to sleep. She tried to remove any memory of the night. "Hey wake up!" said Hermione jumping on the bed.

"Five more hours." Mumbled Ginny.

"Hours. You must be tired." Said a voice.

"HARRY!" Ginny Yelled as she jumped up. Harry was leaning aginst the wall. He looked badly hurt.

"Nice to see you too." Harry replied.

"I'm going back to bed." She threw a pillow at Harry. "You are welcome to join me."

"Fine, you talked me into it." Harry limped to the bed. "Move over."

Ginny opened her eyes. "I Remember who the person is!"

"Tell me who is it?"

"It is –"

TBC

I am going to have a long final chapter.

Always Read and Review


End file.
